


Triptych

by theladyscribe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Impatience, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, bottom!Geno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: A trio of porn drabbles.





	Triptych

“You good, G?” Sidney asks from above him, always too careful when he has Geno pinned like this.

" _Move_ ," Geno gasps. He tries to squirm beneath him, to get more of that blessed friction, but Sid is _heavy_. Besides, it’s difficult to move on his own without Sid’s cock slipping out of him. "I need—"

He cuts off with a sigh as Sidney obliges him. Geno lurches forward with the motion, his body dragging against the bedsheets. He wishes the fabric were rougher, like the over-starched sheets at the hotel in Tampa that left his nipples raw and pink afterward.

*

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," Geno says, making a grabbing motion toward the bucket of ice in Sidney's hands. "I want."

Sidney hesitates, and Geno huffs impatiently.

"Sid. Hurry up."

Sidney pulls out an ice cube and places it on Geno's sternum. Geno shudders with the shock of it, his skin goosepimpling.

Sidney drags the ice along the edge of Geno's left areola, across the hickeys and bite marks he left earlier. Geno arches into it, wanting more, wanting Sid to sweep the ice over the peak of his nipple.

Sidney knows what Geno wants; he doesn't give it to him.

*

"Hold still," Geno tells Sidney, pressing his arms into the mattress.

Sidney twitches his fingers. "And if I don't?"

"You don't, I tie you down."

Sidney hums, but he stops tensing his muscles. "Maybe next time. Get on with it."

"Bossy," Geno mutters. He softens it with a kiss before grabbing a condom and lube. He rolls the condom down Sidney's cock and sloppily lubes up his own asshole.

Sidney's breath quickens, but other than a roll of his hips in anticipation, he doesn't move.

"So good, Sid," Geno says, just before lining up and sinking down on his cock.


End file.
